


more than words

by stupideas



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NU'EST
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jennie likes being cheeky, jonghyun is too shy, what else to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupideas/pseuds/stupideas
Summary: how to continuei want to finish this : /





	more than words

“I just want to be able to call you whenever I want?” Jonghyun shifted in his place, awkwardly looking down at his feet as Jennie settled down beside him.

His cheeks flushed. He could hear her chuckle under her breath, probably finding his actions funny. He always managed to make a fool out of himself in front of her.

“Just that?”

Jonghyun simply nodded at her question, before tilting his head to look at her. She had a small grin playing on her lips, he noticed. And it somehow felt warm.

Unconsciously, he smiled back; “Yes. Just that.”

She nodded her head, pursuing her lips. “O—“

“Do you want something too?” He added in quickly before she could say something. It seemed to catch her off guard at first, but again her lips curled up. This time though, Jonghyun didn’t feel _warm_. He felt a little scared, for the smile she had was a mischievous one.

“I want to relive _that_ moment.”

Jonghyun winced. He was regretting asking now. Especially because of the look she was giving him—the teasing, expectant look. He buried his head in his hands, his cheeks growing warmer. Why did she have to ask him _that_ of all things?

Not like he couldn’t give her what she wanted, but he couldn’t right now.

He wasn’t ready.

He didn’t know if the atmosphere was right.

He didn’t know if she was playing with him or if she really wanted it.

Was she teasing him? After all, who jokes— _wait._

“No.” He said meekly, shaking his head. He lifted his chin, finally gathering enough sanity and courage to look at her, and exhaled. “Jennie, don’t—“

“Alright. You won’t. Then I’ll ask someone else to kiss me.”

Jonghyun groaned.

“There are a lot of gu—“

He leaned in and kissed her cheek before she could finish her statement.

**Author's Note:**

> how to continue
> 
> i want to finish this : /


End file.
